


Day 26: Alt #10 - Nightmare

by Aelaer



Series: Whumptober 2019 [26]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Creepy, Gen, I'm really hoping Nightmare's a creepy mofo in the 2021 movie, Tentacles, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelaer/pseuds/Aelaer
Summary: The creature lifted Stephen so the sorcerer was at eye level with his face. He bared his teeth in a feral grin.“Oh Doctor, what a pleasure to see you again, and so soon!”“I wish I could say the same, Nightmare.”
Series: Whumptober 2019 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510820
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Day 26: Alt #10 - Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I covered a literal nightmare on Day 4, so for the Marvel universe, I naturally had to bring in the ruler of the Dream Dimension himself for this prompt.
> 
> This is a rather heavily edited excerpt of a story that's been a WIP since the beginning of the year, but it's never been published so it fits :) And as I mentioned, heavily edited so it can be read as a stand-alone rather than part of a larger story… at least a bit. Sort of ends on a cliffhanger. Poor Stephen. I'm sure he'll be fine though.
> 
> Warnings: Uhm… Nightmare has a really, really creepy description here. Blame dragonnan as it’s based off her artwork. Also, uh, tentacles?

Stephen was still alone, but he appeared tense and ready for whatever was coming, gaze set outward to the lands ahead of him.

The something came suddenly, as a dozen thick green, tentacle-like vines shot up through the dirt around the sorcerer. They came as one, and four of the thick limbs reached for his arms and legs.

Stephen seemed surprised by their appearance and his legs and one arm were caught in their hold. However, one of the tentacles missed its target and he sliced through the three that held him down with his orange, shield-like mandalas of light. He then beat back another onslaught of thick tentacles grabbing for him. More were emerging with every second and as Stephen cut down those nearest him, keeping him from flying any higher, continuing to grab at his legs, torso, cloak, arms.

As he continued to cut away at the reaching vines, making some headway into the air for a few feet only to be pulled back down, the ground several feet behind him started to break apart. The noise of the tentacles and his own magic drowned out the sound of the breaking earth, leaving him unaware of its development.

Suddenly a gigantic, greyish green mass covered in veins and sprouting several thick tentacles burst from the ground behind Stephen and smacked him towards the dirt before he could cover himself.

With the lost high ground, the sorcerer was overwhelmed. He struggled against the several vines restraining him, but his movements became slower and less pronounced as he was secured further. One of the larger tentacles directly connected to the large sac that had just emerged from the earth wound its way into the clump of vine-like limbs, then suddenly held Stephen aloft.

He was now fully restrained; the large limb fully encircled his chest while another large vine pinned his legs together. From the largest tentacle had sprouted more limbs that forced Stephen's hands behind his back and secured them there. He was positioned in the air in front of the massive sac.

Another limb began to emerge from the center of the mass and began to form features. The veins upon the tentacle bulged red, and the green darkened to black as it grew upward. The tentacle sprouted limbs that quickly formed into proper arms, and the top of it began to whiten and grow out something resembling hair. In the white the shape of a nose and indents for both mouth and eyes started to appear. Slowly, the face and upper half of a vaguely humanoid body were fully formed and the details became more crisp.

The form that had emerged from the sac was absolutely monstrous. He had bright stringy hair as thick and sharp as porcupine needles that stuck out and looked ready to impale. His arms were long and bony, and his hands ended with black, talon-like fingernails. Eyes opened in unblinking horror and mouths caught in silent screams adorned the black tunic that melted into the tentacle's form. The white skin on his face was too tight, leaving large fissures across the face to reveal the muscle beneath. His eyes glowed a bright green, no iris or pupil in sight.

The creature lifted Stephen so the sorcerer was at eye level with his face. He bared his teeth in a feral grin. 

“Oh Doctor, what a pleasure to see you again, and so soon!”

“I wish I could say the same, Nightmare.” By this point, he had ceased struggling.

Nightmare's smile remained. "What do you think of my look? You were so very  _ critical _ last time we spoke."

The creature squeezed him at the emphasized word, causing Stephen to grunt. "Quite frightening," was the stoic answer. "Well done."

Nightmare's grin only grew larger before it suddenly disappeared. “What have you done with my special guest, Strange?” One of the tentacles around his chest began to grow, crawling upwards toward his throat. 

Despite his position, Stephen stared him down. “I led him to a rift. He is forever out of your grasp, Nightmare.”

The limb continued to crawl upwards. “Until he needs to sleep again. He dislikes visiting this dimension, but rest assured I will recognize him when he enters once more. He had a delicious, unique energy.”

The doctor scoffed. “Do you take me for an idiot? I didn’t leave him unwarded. No, you will never see him again.”

Nightmare sneered, then grinned widely. “It seems I have a vacancy to fill. You will make a most suitable replacement.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah sorry hanging ending. I'll have the full version of this in its original form and the whole story surrounding it out before the end of the year, though.


End file.
